


Unrequited Love

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6, Matticheeto



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: End of my hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matticheeto/pseuds/Matticheeto
Summary: Love can be a silent killer, pushing and pulling you to the stormy sea.As the waves calm down, your feelings rise to the surface. Sinking to the very bottom is your worries, butterflies fluttering in your heart.
Relationships: Boss & King & Mek & Bon Sirikarnkul & Tee, Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Not a prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and confused, King finds himself aching in pain from the not drunk text from the first year. 
> 
> What exactly is this feeling? Why is there butterflies fluttering in his stomach?

King pulled his mentally exhausted legs into his dorm room. As soon as the door banged close, he sunk down to the wooden floor, eyes red and swollen with streaks of tears left on his cheeks. 

What exactly is he feeling? 

Confusion? 

Wrong

Anxiety? 

Wrong again 

Disappointment? 

Maybe

Worry? 

Wrong again 

Frustration? 

A little 

King felt nauseated just by thinking about how hard he had fallen for the quiet first year. 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wasn't drunk last night."

King sits, starring at his phone once again, reading the same daunting message over and over again.

" _I_ _was_ _not_ _drunk_ _last_ _night_ "

King face palms himself, the scene of a junior and a senior kissing flashing back in his mind. An exhausted sigh left him, confusion and question marks floating around in his mind. 

Turning back to watch Ram and the others climb onto the bus, his heart shattered into trillions of pieces. 

"Ai Ning" 

King whispered the nickname he created for the first year, tears stinging in his eyes. Gulping an invisible lump, wet streaks spilled down his cheeks. 

"Ram, P is sorry," 

He mumbled his apologies over and over again under his breath, trickling tears down his throat. 

Watching the bus pull away and fade into the shadows, his heart felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of little prickly thorns. 

Who can he ask to figure out what this feeling is called? Is this what Ram has been feeling all along? 

And most important of all, is it mutual between the two of them? 

**Author's Note:**

> King has now come to his senses with his mind always thinking of the quiet first year. How can he be sure he's in love with the latter?


End file.
